


蜂与玫瑰·致娜塔莎

by Laurachanc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc





	蜂与玫瑰·致娜塔莎

你这样的一朵蓝色妖姬

只在我梦里出现过

你那裙摆像花瓣一样蓬松柔软

让人忍不住想层层掀开

向那躲在裙褶之下

甜蜜又含羞的花丝一探究竟

当我以手臂绕过你的纤腰

你那妖姬一般的小脸浮现怒气

你纸白的小手挥舞着抗拒着

绯红的面颊却荡漾着鲜活春意

为冒犯而恼怒的你令我惊艳

被甘露润泽过的粉唇紧闭

却因不断挣扎而漏出喘息

你在我怀里如被剃了荆刺的花朵

柔弱与自尊皆是芳香的佐料

魅惑了我埋头吮吸

我腾出的一只手粗暴地

撩开那厚如阻碍的花瓣

像触须一般攀上你

丝滑紧致的触感一如所想

我摩挲着摸索着

黑丝和蕾丝修饰着你那不为人知的秘密

我把这朵花放在纹着金藤蔓的地毯上

期待了许久的你的惊叫

终于随丝质布帛的撕裂声而起

哦别害怕，我的娜塔莎

这不过是一支交谊舞 一场宴席

万物为了生衍已将之实践了亿万遍

而这次主角是蜂与玫瑰

主食是刺与花蜜

我试探着向那秘密花园问好

蜜液从花芯中汩汩泌出

你战栗着

我在上方随着你战栗

我战栗着跌出衣裤

将你彻底剥出外壳

爱意几乎令我跪下臣服

我的女王

谁赋予你这般姣美妍丽

我掰开你纤长如花柱的双腿

我刺入你时可有谁曾令你娇媚如斯

骄傲的花芯不住得收缩夹紧

捍卫着从未被侵犯的领地

丰盛的花蜜却候人采撷

花朵与入侵者交换着声息

泪水濡湿你翩如蝶翼的睫毛

汗水如甘霖浇灌在你盛开的玉体

最终一刻我退出沾满蜜液的芯口

将花粉播在你山谷间的幽壑

任其淌过你的胸脯和锁骨

啊，我的娜塔莎，我的娜塔申卡

我将永远如一只忠诚的蜜蜂

孜孜不倦地服侍盛开的您


End file.
